Technical Aqua
|related = Technical Technical Custom Rebel Blazer Aqua Vortex Bovver'64 Splitz-6 ATV |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat Worn(dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = COLOR SET }} |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = technical2 |handlingname = TECHNICAL2 |textlabelname = TECHNICAL2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Technical Aqua is an amphibious armed pickup truck, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a Technical (which is a a variant of the Rusty Rebel) with two barrel floats mounted on the sides, attached to the bed of the truck, and a motorized boat engine on the rear bumper. Its front end features a combination of the two bull bar sets from the standard Rebels, except that instead of lamps, it features a winch. The Technical Aqua seems to be extensively modified in a way that the boat engine steers in conjunction with the car's steering system and the propeller moves in conjunction with the engine drive systems (only when the car is on the water). The overall appearance seems to emulate the " ", a fourth generation amphi-car built by that is used to cross the on . The drums on the side also gives the Technical Aqua a resemblance to the "Nissank", a amphi-car also built by Clarkson, which he used to cross the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Technical Aqua essentially performs the same as the Rebel and is claimed to feature a V8 diesel engine, sharing a V8 model too, which provides an above-average amount of power to all four wheels and is able to keep the vehicle moving without loss of traction. Because of its increased mass, the Technical Aqua is slower in comparison to the standard counterparts, although it also means better grip and traction, resulting in better acceleration and less chances to roll over. Also, because of the modifications, the vehicle can travel on water, although its performance is reduced as with most amphibious vehicles, with decreased speed and certain difficulty to turn and reverse, especially on stormy waters. ;Wesponry Like the Technical, the Technical Aqua comes equipped with a 50. caliber machine gun turret, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles. As it uses the same round as the standard .50 caliber used on the Insurgent Pick-Up's turret, the Technical is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most vehicles in less than twenty. Because of this, and paired with its excellent rotation angle of 360 degrees and elevation angle of between -35 and 45 degrees, the turret provides impeccable defense against helicopters, pursuing cars, and targets at almost below the truck when in elevated areas. However, as a compromise for its power, the gunner is almost completely exposed and may fall off the vehicle in case of a crash, or become vulnerable to gunshots, which can kill the gunner. Players are able to access the mounted machine gun by holding the enter button. GTA Online Overview Technical= V8 + 1 outboard engine (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = TechnicalAqua-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Turret= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.18 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 333 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TechnicalAqua-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Technical Aqua on Warstock Cache & Carry. TechnicalAqua-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Technical Aqua on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TechnicalAqua-OnWater-GTAO.png|'Technical Aqua' on the water. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Technical Aqua appears in the sixth "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Coast Guard Duty, used by the team to take out a rival import export business in a Yacht, off the coast. *May spawn with high performance upgrades next to the player as a vehicle for obtaining Resupplies for Gunrunning. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,489,600 or $1,120,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Changes Trivia General *The Technical Aqua is one of six amphibious ground-based vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series, the other five being the APC, the Blazer Aqua, the Bovver'64, the Splitz-6 ATV and the Vortex hovercraft. *Unlike the original Technical, the Technical Aqua cannot be converted to the Technical Custom from the Mobile Operations Center. *Due to first-person camera POV issues, the player cannot switch to First-Person View while driving it on water. If they have FPV enabled beforehand, when the car enters water it would be disabled. Navigation }}pl:Technical Aqua Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online